


What happened backstage

by Nemo4king



Category: Murderdolls
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, drag queen!Wednesday
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo4king/pseuds/Nemo4king





	What happened backstage

“今日演出，8：00~9：00， vampire love dolls, 10：00~11：30，frankenstein drag queens from planet 13”  
Wednesday 13看了一眼酒吧门口写着的牌子，vampire Love dolls？这已经是他们两支乐队第三次在同一天演出了，这么巧合的情况可不多见。他又喝下一口威士忌，虽然自己的乐队有着可笑的名字和怪异的着装，wednesday依旧觉得vampire love dolls那群人非常特别。那个乐队是个哥特乐队，4个成员全都是苍白瘦削，打扮精致的青年男子，Wednesday自己对那种音乐不怎么感兴趣，他不喜欢那么严肃的东西，而且成员们和他自己这边穿着劣质洋装，带着塑料假发的变装皇后有着鲜明的对比。  
不过他们的主唱……Wednesday想着前几次见面的情况，那个主唱嗓音非常具有特色，他的长相和身材对那些台下的女孩有着极大的魅力，更何况他还赤裸着上半身，在舞台上做出很多诱惑性的动作。Wednesday承认，自己也有些被他吸引。他的名字应该是acey，之前对方向自己打过几次招呼，Wednesday想着。  
“嗨，Wednesday，又见面了。”声音的主人出现了，他今天穿了件网眼衫，Wednesday可以清楚的看见对方白皙而瘦削的上身。他只是向自己打招呼而已，但是Wednesday的脸颊莫名其妙的开始泛红，这可不是什么正常的反应。  
Acey看着Wednesday有些不知所措的样子，微微一笑，他的笑容如此的甜美，和舞台上的表现形成鲜明的反差。Wednesday看着对方，他刚刚演出完毕，脖子上还有话筒线勒出的淡淡红印——acey经常用话筒线缠绕脖颈。  
“啊……acey，今天感觉怎么样？“Wednesday试图掩饰自己的窘迫，却被acey一眼看穿。  
“感觉挺好的，倒是你，“acey伸出舌头，刻意舔了舔嘴唇，”你在用看脱衣舞女的眼神看我。“  
Wednesday感觉自己的脸已经烧了起来，自己为什么就不能克制住欲望呢？  
出乎意料的，acey走上前去，直视着Wednesday的眼睛，他用手臂钩住后者的脖子，半开玩笑的说：“没关系，我可是不收费的。”  
Acey笑嘻嘻的看着Wednesday害羞的表情，这人可真是可爱，明明装作一副什么都不在乎的样子，却想强行克制住自己的欲望。  
Wednesday看着acey的动作，咽了一口唾沫，他可真是诱人，自己想占有对方的念头在脑海中越发挥之不去。于是wednesday伸出了手，然后扣住了acey纤细的脖颈。  
Acey有些意外，但是没有推开对方，反之，他期待着Wednesday下一步的动作。得到默许，Wednesday开始慢慢抚摸acey的颈子，他用拇指感受着对方的喉结，轻轻的按压着，Wednesday确定面前这个人喜欢这样。  
他猜对了，acey对于Wednesday的动作很是兴奋，他甚至希望对方用双手卡住他的脖子，让自己的呼吸完全被另一个人掌控。然后Wednesday真的这样做了，他开始慢慢的用力，那双金棕色的眼睛看着他，似乎在询问自己下一步的动作。  
“没事……继续。”acey发出指令，而Wednesday几乎同一时间加大了力度，前者感觉空气慢慢的离开自己的身体，但是他喜欢这种感觉，他也确信那位害羞腼腆的主唱不会失控把他扼死。  
Wednesday吻了他，这是acey没有想到的，他的舌头热烈的入侵着对方的口腔，增加了窒息的快感，Wednesday甚至还开始咬acey刚刚愈合没多久的唇环，他开始意识到自己可能低估了对方，又或者Wednesday的害羞只是一个假象。  
Wednesday享受着acey在他掌控之下的每一丝呻吟和每一次颤抖，他克制着自己的双手，不让对方因为这种事情出现生命危险，但是同时，他又让acey在窒息的边缘徘徊，看着他面对痛苦表现出异常的愉悦。  
终于acey再一次感受到空气流入自己的肺部，他看向Wednesday，后者依旧是那副不自在的样子，可能他的表情一直都是那样。不过现在，双方都很清楚一件事情，那就是他们应该进行下一步动作，因为前戏已经结束了。  
于是acey非常主动的跪在了Wednesday的面前，仰头看着他，眼神如同小鹿一般纯真可爱，光看这种眼神，没有人能想象到这个人即将要做出什么事情。这里可是后台，暂且不说Wednesday的那些成员马上就要进来，工作人员也可能出现在这里。不过Acey不在乎这些，他在古柯碱摄入过多之后做过的事情，比在后台给一个只见过几面的男人口交更加可怕。  
“你真的是，我在这见过的最好看的小妞。”acey对Wednesday开玩笑，他掀起面前那人粉红色的裙子，“为什么不穿女式的内裤？”  
Wednesday面红耳赤，一方面，他的下身已经起了反应，迫不及待的想被acey吮吸；另一方面，对方的言语和动作又如此具有挑逗性，仿佛他才是主导的那一方。Acey不等Wednesday做出回应，用牙齿咬住他的那条内裤，慢慢往下褪去，不知道是有意还是无意，Wednesday感受到对方的舌头轻轻触碰了一下他的下身。这种刺激简直致命，一股强烈的欲火在Wednesday心中燃烧，他只想尽快让acey无法再做出这种挑逗的动作，他想让acey呻吟、哭泣或者求饶。  
Acey明白对方的想法，他对着Wednesday张开嘴，展示着自己的口腔和灵巧的舌头，然后他伸出舌头，舔了舔Wednesday肿胀发硬，缓缓流出前液的下体。他的口活很好，Wednesday想着，比他见过的所有骨肉皮都好，这可不一定是什么好事，在自己之前，这个人究竟做过些什么？不过现在不是思考这种事情的时候，十几分钟前，Wednesday还想着要不要去和对方搭讪，现在acey却跪在他的面前，这种事情，可是可遇不可求的。  
在舔舐了一会儿之后，acey开始用口腔套弄Wednesday的下体，他的眼睛一直看着对方，眼神中透露出极大的欢愉，wednesday能感觉到他口腔的温暖和舌头时不时的刺激。然后acey让Wednesday的下体把自己的脸颊撑出奇怪的形状，而Wednesday只在黄片里看到过这种情景，对方很擅长干这种事情，他的节奏把握的很好，又能勾起Wednesday的欲望。Acey明白Wednesday在想什么，他知道面前的人希望自己尽快帮他解决，但是他自己不想，他还有很多的手段没有用上呢。  
这次acey将对方含住一半，然后停下来，观察着Wednesday的反应。Wednesday的脸涨得通红，不知道是由于身体的反应，还是情感上的波动，毕竟acey之前只能勉强算一个熟人。想到这里，acey越发觉得这个人可爱，他有节奏的吮吸Wednesday，然后一下将他含到底。Wednesday因为这突如其来的刺激，身体颤抖了几下，他没想到acey的动作，他原来以为自己会得到一个粗糙的口交，而不是对方有耐心的、饱含情欲的动作。  
Acey并没有像之前那样用舌头接触Wednesday的下体，他努力张开嘴，让它进入自己的咽喉，使他呼吸困难。Wednesday试探的伸出手，他想去扯acey的头发，让那个诱惑自己的人被粗暴的对待，他喜欢那样。acey当然不会介意，事实上他反而希望对方这样做，于是他满意的感受着同时来自喉咙和头皮的刺激，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊缓缓地流了下来。Wednesday见状更加兴奋了，他脑海中仅存的不安和内疚已经在acey的顺从和熟练的动作之下化为乌有，他希望acey能满足他，为他所臣服。  
很快，Wednesday达到了高潮，他感受到acey吞咽的动作，对方轻轻咳嗽了几声，应该是被呛到了，但是Wednesday依旧没有松开抓住头发的手，他用另一只手缓缓擦去acey的眼泪，而后者乖巧的吞咽着，仿佛在品尝着什么美味的东西。然后他放开了acey，看着一些液体顺着对方的嘴角流出， acey头发被汗、眼泪和其他液体沾湿在脸颊上的样子是多么美好啊，Wednesday想着，他似乎是属于自己的造物。  
Wednesday看着acey整理头发和衣服，从地上站起来。高潮之后，他的理智也回来了，自己刚刚对acey做了些什么？Wednesday有些内疚的想着，他记得自己粗暴的扯着acey的头发，让对方难以呼吸。Acey估计以后再也不会想见到他了，天啊，自己是怎么回事？然后acey转过头，冲着Wednesday笑了，那个微笑如此的纯真，仿佛刚才那一切都不曾发生过一样。Wednesday会以一个羞涩的微笑，尽管他知道自己笑起来不好看。等等？他不由得睁大眼睛，因为acey缓缓的伸出中指，轻轻的擦过脸颊旁残留的液体，然后伸出灵巧的舌头，当着Wednesday的面舔去它：“后会有期啦，Wednesday！”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
“所以说，joey，代替tripp eisen的那个人叫什么名字？”Wednesday漫不经心的问着。  
“acey，acey slade.”joey回答，这肯定不是那个人的本名，就和Wednesday一样。  
“acey slade？！！”哦不！居然是他？Wednesday的脑中回想起多年前那次不堪的记忆。  
“怎么了？你们认识？”joey疑惑的问着，指了一下正走进录音室的人影，“看，就是他。”  
Acey slade留着和Wednesday差不多的红黑相间脏辫，他的身材依旧瘦削好看，但愿对方早已忘记那段不堪回首的历史，Wednesday想到，他的脸又开始泛红了。  
Acey看了Wednesday一眼，笑了一下，那个微笑从未改变过，依旧如此纯真，然后他伸出修长的中指，用舌尖舔了一下。


End file.
